


Lost & Found

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy BDSM, Love/Hate, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Jafar places his third wish in a different direction than the rest had hoped for. He wished for his very enemy to become the cruelest punishment of all- a slave for all of eternity.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jafar (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Lost & Found

"No!"

The Genie seemed at disbelief, frozen in both pure shock and regret.

He exchanged a quick glance with Jasmine, who collapsed almost immediately to her knees with her own noise of protest.

The best reaction Jafar had gotten was that of his very nemesis and enemy.

The younger male stared in pure angst and despair at the newly made Sultan. 

And newly made Master.

His reality shifted a bit, his appearance changing with it, as the genie began to follow his master's demands.

_"I wish to make Aladdin into a slave for all of eternity!"_

_He glared at the shocked genie before applauding himself, "A great third wish, is it not?"_

_..._

_"I want him in the lady slave clothes and for him to recognize me constantly as Master but keep his bravado."_

_He paused for a breath and grinned evilly._

_"I want to break him."_

_..._

"You can't seriously do this- I-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no speaking without permission, little Aladdin," the villainous man snickered at the changing form kneeling at his feet.

Aladdin bucked and cried out as his body was changed to a more softer, feminine appearance, per Jafar's personal request.

A brassiere of lacey crimson popped into place at the slightly less muscular appearance Aladdin now had.

He sniffled at the sight and arched his back as his sides hollowed out and curved inward, crying out instantaneously.

"Agh!"

He tried rising from the ground, to perhaps run from the sensation or escape his state or fate.

Jafar glowered down at the defiant younger male, kicking him onto his side.

"Stay down, street rat, if you know what's best for you."

The Genie was still through his transitioning of Aladdin's appearance when the guards suddenly took Jasmine to the Sultan's quarters for a 'later surprise'.

She screamed and carried on, Aladdin attempting to reach out for her or the genie's lamp.

His hand barely left his chest, however, when the man above him kept his foot there.

"Please- Please don't hurt her-"

"I won't be hurting her, dear Aladdin," he sneered, "You should worry about what I have planned with your impotent self."

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt her. Let her go," Aladdin complied with the male's demands for him to stay back on his backside on the ground.

The Genie disappeared the second the dressage was complete.

Aladdin laid gasping and panting for air on his side, the anxiety settling on his new reality.

Jafar sneered down at him, "Now, Bacha Bazi, learn to dance for me and my court, yes?"

The younger male, now looking even more youthful and innocent, glared at the man.

He pulled his knees tighter together, his bottom half wholely uncovered.

"Never! Never for you!"

The sorcerer pulled his sorcerer up and snickered, "I shall force you if you do not willingly."

The scepter glowed red momentarily in threat before it stopped and halted its advances.

It left Aladdin nearly breathless as he began to think of what would become of him.

He gasped and panted for air, sprawled against the ground on his backside.

His eyes teared up ever so slightly before he gulped down his despair and rose his chin defiantly.

"Fine, but you will regret this day, sorcerer."

"As will you, street rat. Now, up."

The younger male slowly rose, keeping his legs tightly closed and his glare fixated on the sorcerer.

Yet he disappeared from in front of his eyes and his stare.

Aladdin jerked away when he felt a hand at his waist and another against his backside.

He stared around the room, glaring wherever he could and hardly catching sight of the sorcerer's advances.

"Jafar!"

The sorcerer did not respond, but on the ground, a pair of flowing, lacey, silky shorts with a train of mesh around the waist and tassels connected to accentuating parts.

"Put them on, you filthy street rat."

The younger male flushed a bit pink, squatting low to grasp the shorts.

He pulled them on and tied the mesh at the front, letting the rest flow freely behind his legs.

It swirled around his form, making him appear much more feminine.

He squirmed a bit at the tightness of the shorts and how high they seemed to be.

The slits in the side did little justice for covering much up.

It left quite a lot of skin to be seen.

To be touched.


End file.
